Bang
by rissydoll
Summary: [I couldn't think of a title.]  He wanted to do something that would make everyone remember his name.  [Demiku]


**I'm redoing it all, and this is no exception. And I'm back on my crazy, "everything has to be just right" streak. So here you go, redone for your enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer:**** Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Warnings:**** AU, shonen-ai, blood (yes, I'm making that a warning), homicide, suicide. Yay gore stuff!**

**Summary:**** He wanted to do something that would make everyone remember his name. So he decided to break the second strongest boy on the island. 'If you're gonna go out…'**

**x.x.x**

_**Bang**_

'**Go out with a bang.'**

He remembered a show on television (or was it a commercial?) saying that. **'Go out with a bang.' **It sure didn't sound too unappealing. It sounded quite nice, actually._ '_**Bang bang bang.' **Yes, that would be wonderful. But thenb he doubted he'd ever have the guts to do it that way. I mean sure, he's had his heart broken. He's pretty sure almost everyone has, though. He's constantly being called an idiot or a pansy, some people even have the gall to call him a girl. He doesn't really care, but he wishes he could. If only he could go out like that, then maybe people would remember him. Maybe….

**x.x.x**

Something's wrong with Demyx. He knows that, he can see it in his eyes, the way he moves. He's tried to figure out what was wrong, but the boy wouldn't tell him. And it's starting to bug him, because he thinks he can help. And even if he can't, he wants to help his boyfriend. It may not seem like it, but he loves him. He may not express that all the time, calling him an idiot over ten times in a day, but he's always had problems expressing his emotions. He's not like Sora or Demyx, he's not an open book. But he tries, for Demyx. He just wishes that Demyx would tell him what's going on in that pretty little blonde head of his…

**x.x.x**

And he finally figured out how to go out with a bang! Beat one of the strongest boys on the island. Sora was out of the question, because he couldn't beat Sora. He'd tried before, and it ended in disaster. So he'll just have to beat Riku, and he knows he can, because he has a hold on Riku. He's not going to beat him like most people would think, oh no. It's something completely different, and he swears everyone will remember him when he's done with it. And he can't wait, because after this everyone will know his name…

**x.x.x**

Demyx said Riku needed to come over, that it was something urgent. So now he's on his way to Demyx's house, because it might be something important. Then again, it might just be something stupid. He probably wants to go for a walk, and they'd probably just end up in the secret place. But then again, this is Demyx we're talking about. He hasn't been very spontaneous lately, so maybe they will just stay at his house, talking and laughing about everything and nothing. He hopes it's nothing bad, because with Demyx, when it's bad, it's horrible.

**x.x.x**

This will be perfect. No parents around, because he lives alone. No neighbors, because no one wants to live by him. No one will hear, no one will see, no one will **suspect**. Perfectly perfect, just how he wants it. So when Riku walks in, he closes and locks the door and boom! Riku's in Demyx's room, and that door's locked too, and Riku doesn't know what hit him. And Demyx has this huge smile on his face, it's almost maniacal. And Riku finally notices that he's got a whole bunch of sharp objects and _"What are they all for!?"_

Demyx's smile grows so wide that it looks like it'll crack his face in half. And he grabs something resembling a huge knife _"That's not a knife, what is that?"_ and pulls Riku's shirt up and cuts out his belly button. And all the while Riku's screaming, but Demyx finds that his screaming helps, makes him more determined to finish. So he cuts out Riku's belly button and reaches in and pulls out something long and slimy, (an intestine, maybe? Demyx didn't know, he never did pay attention in human anatomy class. Maybe he should've…) cuts it off and throws it in a bowl laying next to him. He takes the same knife and cuts a line up Riku's torso, from (missing) naval to throat. And Riku's screaming and crying the entire time, but that's not really Demyx's problem now is it?

So he takes Riku's hands and says if he doesn't shut up he'll nail them to the floor. So Riku shuts up, with only the occasional whimper, and Demyx nails his hands to the floor anyway. And he 'accidentally' misses the nail in his left hand a few times and **"Was that bones cracking?" ** And all Riku can do is sit there and stare at the ceiling and wonder _"Why why why!? I don't… I don't get it, what's your problem!"_ and cry. And Demyx just chuckles and keeps going. Break his kneecaps, listen to his bones shatter. Just what he wanted to hear, he's breaking the second strongest boy on the island, and no one can do anything about it. And he sort of half-way wishes someone would walk in right now and make him stop killing his own boyfriend, but then his thoughts shut down and crazy takes over and yes! He's cutting deeper into Riku's chest.

He lets Riku bleed **bleed**_**bleed**_ all over his carpet. Staining his pretty blue carpet a pretty crimson red, and **"Wow, I never though blood could look so pretty…"** Riku's realizing that his boyfriend's gone crazy and _"Oh God I'm going to die here!"_ he can't do a thing about it. They had had a fractured relationship, and he knew they wouldn't have a 'fairy tale ending' but God, why did it have to end like this! And he's crying as Demyx crouches above his head with something that looks like a spoon… Only he knows it's sharp, like everything else in this room is, so he closes his eyes and waits for the worst. But Demyx doesn't open his eyes back up, oh no. He just dives in with the spoon-thing and gouges Riku's eyes out, eyelids and all. And Riku's screaming bloody murder, and his blood is pouring down his face and **"Oh Riku, it looks like bloody tears…"** into his mouth the blood goes and he's coughing, trying to cough it back out, but when he coughs it pulls at his hands and the nails rip bigger holes and he doesn't want to be here any more…

Demyx senses that Riku's giving up, so he smiles and **"Don't worry Riku, I'll stop now."** runs his hand through Riku's blood-soaked silver hair. And he smiles again, and he pulls Riku's hair just to make sure Riku's still alive and Riku screams and **"You have to see what happens next. …Oh that's right, you can't see. Listen to it, then. You'll love it, I promise."** he's crying harder now, but no one can tell because of the blood that's still running from the puddles in his eye sockets. _"You're crazy! Why are you doing this Demyx, why… You're fucking insane!"_

Demyx just smiles and reaches over Riku for the gun, not that Riku can see. But he can hear the gun click, feels the barrel on his forehead. _"Y-you're going to shoot me now, too? Then just do it and get it the fuck over with!"_ And Demyx just smiles, but Riku can't see and **"I heard somewhere that when you go out, you should do it with a bang."** he's screaming again, telling Demyx to just shoot him and end his misery, but Demyx won't shoot him, and somehow Riku knows that, but he doesn't know why. And he feels the gun move and it's quiet for a minute, and he hears **"Go out with a bang…"** And _"Demyx no! Oh God, please don't leave me!" _ But he hears the bang, that's almost deafening, and then there's a body laying on top of him and he's yelling and screaming and crying and losing energy and he hopes someone will find him and save him, but hoping has never gotten anyone anywhere.

**x.x.x**

**Still has an abrupt ending. And yes, Chibi, I did get the idea from Mukai's story "Extremes." It was such a good story, and I couldn't pass up the "go out with a bang" idea. So I totally used it.**

**Review, please? Pretty please? With sugar on top? …Okay, I'm done begging.**

**-Miss ''Rissa**


End file.
